


Buns and Dips

by huffle_puff_grl



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Favorite Fighting Frenchbread, GUNS AND SHIPS, Gen, LaBaguette, Lays potato chips, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: When the revolutionaries realize that they have coordinating usernames they make jokes about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I sing Guns and Ships I sing it with foods, and baguette. Who gave me internet when I was hungry?

IAteABaguetteForBreakfast: Hoi

BaguettesFly: Hi

ImDatingABaguette: Our usernames

FlyingBaguette: BONJOUR MON AMI!

BaguettesFly: There are four of us on here

FlyingBaguette: Oh. How you say, I am not the sharpest tool in the shed.

IAteABaguetteForBreakfast: 1. You don't need to say 'how you say' before everything, you are better at speaking English than most people &   
2\. In this 'shed' with four 'tools' you are the sharpest

BaguettesFly: How does a kitkat volunteer army in need of a shower, somehow defeat a global superpower? How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire, leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher? Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon, an immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in. He's constantly confusing, confounding the British henchman! Everyone give it up for America's Favorite Fighting French Bread!

IAteABaguetteForBreakfast and ImDatingABaguette: LaBaguette!

FlyingBaguette: I'm taking this course by the plate making waiters redder with sauce stains

Everyone but FlyingBaguette: Labaguette!

FlyingBaguette: And I'm never gonna stop 'till I drop my burnt scattered remains

Everyone except FlyingBaguette: LaBaguette!

FlyingBaguette: Watch me craving, I'm enjoying, I'm devouring, I'm mmm!

Everyone except FlyingBaguette: LaBaguette!

FlyingBaguette: I go to France for more yums

Everyone except FlyingBaguette: LaBaguette!

FlyingBaguette: I come back with more buns, and dips, for Lays potato chips. We lick our plates and eat our fries that we got as gifts. We can end this hunger now, cut it off with food, but for this, there's more food that we need...

Everyone except FlyingBaguette: HamSandwich!

FlyingBaguette: And I'm done.

BaguettesFly: Don't ruin our fun

FlyingBaguette: I'm going to get food

ImDatingABaguette: Great idea!

IAteABaguetteForBreakfast: We're all going.

**Author's Note:**

> Now go eat, I made you hungry.


End file.
